Danville Sexcapades
by daky
Summary: A multi-chapter sequel to "Tea for Three" and "Tea for Four". In the 2nd chapter, Linda and Charlene hang out after cooking class and they build a... closer relationship. But Vanessa also finds Linda hot. And it would be unfair to leave Candace out of the whole thing, right? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Payback's a MILF

This story begins a few days after the events in "Tea for Three" and "Tea for Four".

Linda and Lawrence were preparing for bed. As they laid down, Lawrence took some book to read. Linda wasn't feeling like reading; she was horny (recent sexual adventures with Jeremy and Stacy affected her sexual desire) and she wanted some sex with her husband.  
"Hey, honey..." she started seductively.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you say we have sex tonight? I'm really, really horny and we haven't been doing it for quite some time."  
"Oh... You see, honey, I'd love it, but..."  
"But what?" Linda frowned.  
"Okay, nothing. Let's do it."  
They were making out for some time, Linda was touching her husband in all the places she knew he likes to be touched, but Lawrence's penis simply didn't erect. He wasn't very interested, either. Taking off all their clothes wasn't help.  
"Sorry, honey, me and him just don't feel like it tonight", Lawrence apologized.  
"Ugh!" Linda cried out frustratingly. Lawrence put his pajamas back on and got back to reading his book. Linda turned around on her side of the bed.  
"You aren't gonna put on your pajamas?" Lawrence asked.  
"No, I'm gonna sleep naked. Good night." Linda was angry because another try to have sex with her husband had failed.

The next morning, when Linda woke up, she was alone in the bedroom. Lawrence had went to work already.  
"Well, if he doesn't feel like screwing me, some other people do!" Linda thought. She locked the door so nobody could come in, she took her camera, set it to automatic shot taking, and made a few pictures of herself lying on the bed naked in provocative poses.

In the Johnson's residence, Jeremy had just entered his room.  
"It was a good breakfast. Let's see, what should I do today? Maybe to do some practicing with The Incidentals?"  
"Jeremy?" he heard his mother's voice from the outside.  
"Yes, mom?"  
"I'm taking little Suzy to the park, then we're gonna do some shopping. We'll be back in a couple of hours!"  
"Okay, mom."  
While still thinking about what he should do, Jeremy turned on his computer.  
"Let me check my e-mail. What's this? A message from Linda?"  
He opened the mail and he saw a picture of naked Linda on the bed with her legs spread wide.  
"Whoa, momma!" Jeremy got an instant erection. He read the following text:  
"Would you like to do some hot MILF today? Let me know as soon as you read this."  
Jeremy sent the answer: "I'd have to be crazy to say no! When can we do it?"  
Linda's reply was: "The sooner the better. But my house is not empty. Candace wouldn't mind, in fact, she'd probably join us, but Phineas and Ferb are home too."  
"That's not a problem, I'm home alone. Come to my place."  
"I'm coming!"

Linda went to Candace's room first. Candace was lying on her bed reading a book.  
"Candace, I'm off to Jeremy's place."  
"You want some... hot love from him, don't you?"  
"Yes. Normally I'd call you to join us, but I want some one-on-one action with him. We'll have a threesome some other time, okay?"  
"_No problemo._"  
"Oh, and one more thing." She gave Candace $50. "I'm owing Vivian 50 bucks. Would you mind taking this to her in about half an hour, when she gets back home from shopping?"  
"Sure thing."  
"See you, honey." Linda left.

Jeremy was cleaning his bed waiting for Linda to come. Then he heard the doorbell. He rushed to answer.  
"Linda! You look hotter than ever."  
"You said nobody's home but you, right?"  
"That's correct."  
Linda entered and closed the door. She and Jeremy hugged and shared a long French kiss. For a few seconds, Jeremy's tongue was in Linda's mouth, and vice versa. Their tongues were wrestling for at least thirty seconds.  
"I'm already all wet", Linda whispered.  
"And I'm already hard as a rock. Let's go to my room!"

Soon they were rolling on Jeremy's bed, hugging and making out some more. After a minute or two, Linda pulled Jeremy's penis out and started sucking it. She was doing it with great passion and lust.  
"Ohhh... Linda... you clearly have a lot of experience with this!" Jeremy was melting from pleasure.  
"Heh... you haven't been born when I was giving blowjobs in college!" Linda said and continued sucking. One moment Jeremy's penis was deep in her throat, the second she was licking it from top to bottom. She was playing with his testicles as well, licking and kissing them.  
"Okay, enough of that. I don't want you to cum too early", she said while taking off her blouse. Jeremy helped her to unhook her bra. Soon he was playing with Linda's breasts. He was grabbing them, kneading them, sucking them, licking her nipples. Linda was moaning while trying to take her pants off.  
"Let's get naked", she said shortly and they quickly took off all their clothes. They hugged again and started touching each other's butts while kissing repeatedly.  
"Do you like my butt?" Linda whispered.  
"I _love_ it." Jeremy replied while rubbing his penis against Linda's belly (they were still hugging tightly).  
"Would you like to play some... anal games? It turns me on."  
"Uh... okay, why not."  
"Come on, Jeremy, play with my butthole! Do whatever you want to it. Don't worry, I washed it squeaky clean before I came here. It smells nice. You can even put your tongue in there."  
Jeremy opened her buttcheeks and took a sniff.  
"This really smells nice!"  
"Told ya."  
"Okay then, let's have some fun with it."  
Jeremy was fingering Linda's butthole at first. He was sticking various fingers deep inside. Then he was pulling one finger in and out, as it was a small penis.  
"Do you like this, Linda? Does this stimulate you?"  
"Jeremy... you keep that and... I might even cum."

He then sticked two fingers inside at once. Linda was in ecstasy.  
"And now... the tongue!"  
He gently touched her butthole with his tongue. That was the first time in his life he's done such a thing, and the feeling was really weird. But because of the pleasant smell, he felt pleasure doing it. He slowly put his tongue a little bit deeper, then he took it out. He repeated the process several times.  
"You ever had a tongue up your butthole, Linda?"  
"Back in college. I've never even asked Lawrence to do something like that. He never agreed to do anything kinkier than oral sex."  
Jeremy continued licking Linda's butthole for some time. When he got tired, he got back to fingering it. He was also fingering her vagina in the process. Linda was feeling such great pleasure she wasn't restraining herself from moaning and even screaming.  
"Okay, now it's time for the real thing!" Jeremy said. "Linda, will you get on all fours, please?"  
He grabbed Linda's hips and touched her anus with his penis. "Are you ready for this?"  
"Am I ever!" Linda said in an extremely horny voice. "Just stick it in there! I want your penis in my butt, now!"  
It was easy for Jeremy to put it in Linda's anus since her anus was relatively wide, as a result of anal sex they had a couple of days before (and other anal sex Linda had in her life).  
"Come on! Stick it! Stick it deep! It's so good..." Linda was moaning. She started masturbating while Jeremy was trying to stick it in her butt as deep as he could. He was sweating, but the feeling was incredibly good. For both of them.

"Jeremy... I'm going to cum", Linda whispered after some time.  
"Me too... I can't hold it much longer... You want me to cum inside?"  
"Yes! Fill my intestines with your hot cum... just like the last time... oooohhhhh... I'm about to cum..."  
Linda was the first one to have an orgasm. Her fingers were drenched in her vaginal juices as she was moaning out loud while cumming. Soon after that, Jeremy's moans become louder and Linda felt his sperm filling her large intestine.

They laid on the bed, sweaty but satisfied. They were kissing in the lips some more.

"Do you think you could get it up once again later?" Linda asked. "I want to have sex again, but this time the classic way, in the vag."

"Certainly, but I need some rest first. For now, let's just lay here naked, caressing each other's bodies, chatting, and simply enjoying ourselves."

"You got it."

In the Garcia-Shapiro house, Vivian was sitting on the sofa watching TV. She heard a knocking on her door.  
"Coming!"

She answered it. It was Candace.

"Hi, Mrs. Garcia-Shap... I mean, Vivian."

"Hi, Candace. Please, do come in."

Candace entered Vivian's house. They sat on the sofa.  
"What did you want, sweetie?"  
"My mom owes you 50 bucks, so she told me to give it back to you. Here you go." she gave Vivian 50 dollars.

"Thank you. Hey, you wanna keep me company for some time? Isabella went somewhere with Fireside Girls again and I'm lonely."

"Sure, why not" Candace replied, then he noticed Vivian's big, perky breasts.  
"Man, this Viv has really got a nice pair of boobies!" she thought. Pretty soon she was staring at Vivian's breasts imagining them bare.

They started chatting about school, weather, boys and such stuff, but the only thing Candace really wanted was to see Vivian's bare breasts.

"I wouldn't mind playing with those boobs, kneading them and sucking them" Candace was having dirty thoughts. What she didn't know was that Vivian was horny as well.

"I've never noticed it before, but Linda's daughter has a really hot body. I'd really like to touch her all over that body of hers..." Vivian was also having fantasies.

Finally, at some point, Vivian noticed that Candace has been looking at her breasts. She knew they wanted the same thing.

"Say, Candace... do you like my boobs? Do you think they're big and beautiful?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. I like them. Very much."  
"So you wouldn't mind if I... let's say, take off my shirt and bra and go topless?"

"Would I? I'd love you to do that!" Candace was thrilled her desire was about to come true.

In a few moves Vivian took off her shirt. Then he put her arms behind her back, she unhooked her bra and removed it. Candace got totally wet watching her big, bare breasts.

"So? How do you like 'em?"  
"Viv, they're... beautiful. But hey, you showed me your breasts. So it's only fair if I showed you mine, right? Would you like me to take off my shirt and bra as well?"

"Yes. I'd love it."

Candace quickly took off her shirt and removed her bra.

"You have beautiful breasts too, Candace."

"Thank you."

"Say... you're over 18, right?"  
"Yep! I had my 18th birthday last summer."  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I touch your boobs a bit?"  
"Only if you won't mind me touching yours."

"Not at all."

They started touching each other's breasts. They were both becoming more and more horny with every second.

"Viv, I really, really like your boobs! So soft... so warm... so pleasant to touch..."

"Thanks, Candace. Your boobs also feel great."  
"But I'd really like to see your butt, too. And touch it. I want to know if your butt is as nice and soft as your boobs."  
"All you had to do is ask", Vivian said in a soft, seductive voice. Then she stood up and started unbuckling her belt. Her pants fell down. She turned her back to Candace, grabbed her panties and pulled them down.

"Wow! Your butt is... amazing!" Candace became even more horny watching Vivian's behind. She got on her knees and put her hands on Vivian's buttocks. She was touching her butt all over, she was playing with Vivian's buttcheeks in the similar manner she did with her breasts, and eventually she separated them to see the little pink hole hiding between them.

They sat on the sofa again.  
"I won't lie to you, Viv. I think you look awesome naked. If fact, I feel I'm psychically attracted to you." Candace decided to confess her feelings.

"I'm glad you think so, sweetie, because I feel strong sexual attraction to you, too." Vivian felt it was safe now to admit her attraction.

"Wow! That's great!"  
"I know, right?"  
"So... can I... kiss you?"  
"Nothing I'd love more."

Candace and Vivian hugged and their lips met in a nice French kiss. Candace already tongue-wrestled Jeremy and Stacy before, but this time was special. Vivian had more experience than the said two, so Candace felt even more pleasure.

After that, Candace got up, she removed her skirt, and then she pulled her panties down. She and Vivian were now cuddling on the sofa fully naked, French-kissing.

Meanwhile, at the Johnson house, Jeremy and Linda were preparing for "round two". They were making out, hugging, cuddling, licking each other's nipples, etc. After some time, Linda took Jeremy's penis, still soft, and she started stroking it slowly and gently. She was fingering her vagina with the other hand. His penis was erecting slowly in Linda's hand. She continued stroking it until it become firm again.  
"Oh, goody! Looks like you two are ready!" Linda clapped her hands, then she lied on the bed and spread her legs as wide as she could.  
"Come on, Jeremy, do me! Do me in old-fashioned way! I want you... one more time."

Jeremy touched Linda's labia with the top of his penis first, then he slowly shoved it inside. He pulled it out, then shoved it back in. He kept repeating the process, increasing the speed. Linda was moaning and panting, playing with her breasts and her hard nipples along the way.  
They were both enjoying it very much. They didn't care for the fact that Linda was the mother of Jeremy's best female friend. They didn't care for the fact that some people would probably consider it wrong, either. They wanted each other. Lust, passion and sexual desire were stronger than everything! Linda felt there wasn't a single thing in the world she would rather be doing at that moment than making sweet love with her daughter's friend. Jeremy also felt that there was no person in the world he'd rather be having sex with, not even Candace.

While Linda was enjoying sex with Jeremy, her daughter was busy too. She and Vivian were in the pose 69. Vivian was laying on the sofa while Candace was above her. She put her hands on Candace's buttcheeks and sticked her tongue into her vagina. She also spread her legs so Candace could be more comfortable.

Candace's mouth was right in front of Vivian's crotch. She decided to "introduce" her tongue to Vivian's clit, labia and vaginal juices. So, while Vivian was frantically licking her vagina, Candace's tongue was playing with Vivian's labia. It was going up and down.  
Finally, Candace's lust increased so much, she started shoving her tongue into Vivian's vagina as deep as she could. She was penetrating Vivian's vag with her tongue, pulling it out and shoving it back in. She was doing that more frantically than Vivian.  
"Whoa, Candace... keep it up and I'll... I'll..." Vivian was murmuring.  
"Cum, Viv... cum... I want you to cum on my tongue... and keep licking me... let's cum together..."

Vivian then had her orgasm. She was moaning loudly as she was squirting her juices onto Candace's tongue. Candace's orgasm was also approaching.

"I came, Candace. It was wonderful", Vivian whispered.

"I'm about to cum, too... keep licking, Viv..." Candace said in an ecstatic voice.

Vivian continued licking Candace's clit until Candace started cumming. Candace was screaming from pleasure as she was having her orgasm.

Aftermath, two girls were laying on the sofa, still fully naked, cuddling and caressing.

"Vivian, you're an amazing woman."  
"Thank you, Candace. I think you're great too."

"Not only you're a great friend, neighbor and mother, but you've also had sex with a teenage girl who's strongly sexually attracted to you. Not many women do that."  
"Well, you're a very pretty teenager and I feel I'm sexually attracted to you, too. Besides, I may be in my forties, but I still have certain needs. And you, my young lover, know how to satisfy them."  
"I like the sound of that... 'Lover'." Candace was flattered. "Hey, let's be lovers! Let's meet occasionally at your house and have sex like we just did!"

"I like the sound of that." Vivian whispered. They French-kissed once again.  
"Do you know I also had sex with your mom the other day?"  
"Yeah, she told me."  
"She pounded me good with my strap on! It was awesome."

"I bet it was. Maybe we can use that toy of yours next time. You can pound me and I'll pound you."  
"Sounds lovely", Vivian said and they tongue-wrestled some more.

Candace got up and started dressing.

"I have to go now... but I can't wait to have sex with you again!"

"I can hardly wait, too. See you, my young lover!"

Candace came back home. After she entered the yard, she heard some noises in the back. She went to check it out, and she saw Phineas and Ferb building some weird contraption, like many times before.  
"Phineas... what are you two doing?" she asked grimly.  
"Well, it's apple season", Phineas replied, "so we're gonna make a device with many mechanic hands. You know, for picking apples."  
"Ooh, you guys are so busted! I'm going to tell mom this instant!" she ran into the house.  
"Mom! Phineas and Ferb are..." then she stopped. "Oh. Right. She's not home. She went to Jeremy's."

Indeed, Linda was at the Jeremy's house having wild sex with him. They were both approaching climax.  
"Linda... I can't hold it any more... I'm gonna cum", Jeremy whispered.  
"Then do it, my sweetie... cum on me."  
Jeremy pulled it out and shoot his sperm all over Linda's belly and breasts, moaning in the process.  
"It was great... but I have a feeling it shouldn't be over yet. Won't you think so?" he asked.  
"Yes. Yes, I do."

Jeremy got down and started rubbing Linda's clit with his finger.  
"Do you like this?"  
"Oh, God, yes... just keep it..." Linda was already pretty horny and she didn't need much to have an orgasm. She was yelling:  
"Yes... yes... keep it... I'll cum... yes... YES!"

Linda's body was shaking with orgasm she was experiencing.

Finally, they were laying on the bed again, pretty tired.  
"It was awesome. How come Candace didn't come?" Jeremy asked.  
"I wanted us to be alone today. You know, just you and me making sweet, sweet love."  
"And we did it."  
"Uh-huh. Next time I'll bring her along, too."  
"Maybe someone else could come. The more, the merrier."  
"Is there any girl in the neighborhood you'd like to join us? If so, you tell me and Candace and I will see what we can do."  
"Well, for starters, I'd like to have Stacy over again for the next time. I'd like another foursome with you, Candace and her."  
"Okay then." Linda started dressing up. "I have to go now. I have dinner to make."

Later that day, in the evening, the whole Flynn-Fletcher family (except Perry) was sitting at the table having dinner.  
"So, boys, how was your day?" Linda asked.

"Oh, it was great, mom" Phineas said. "Ferb and I have built a machine for picking apples. Some people have seen it working and they asked us to pick apples for them. Soon we ended up picking apples for half of Danville!"

"And then, when you came home, I wanted you to see that..." Candace added.  
"...but it mysteriously disappeared before I could see it, right?" Linda said.

"Exactly." Candace pouted.  
"I don't know where do they always disappear", Phineas said.  
"Maybe that's one of those questions you can't get the answer for", Ferb added.

"So, everyone, how do you like my meat pie?" Linda asked again. "I added some special spices to make it taste better."  
"It's delicious, honey" Lawrence said with his mouth half full.  
"I like it", Candace said, "even though I've already had some... pie earlier today." She giggled.  
"I hear you", Linda replied. "You could say I've also had some... meat." She started giggling too. Lawrence, Phineas and Ferb were staring at them, confused.  
"I don't understand it", Phineas said.  
"You'll understand it", Linda replied. "You're gonna understand... one day."  
Suddenly they heard some familiar growling. Phineas turned around and he saw a certain semi-aquatic mammal he knew very well standing at the door.  
"Oh, there you are, Perry."

END OF CHAPTER 1

More chapters coming soon! If you have suggestions for future stories, PM me.


	2. Fondle My Daughter, Please

Candace woke up in a pretty good mood. The reason was obvious – she had wonderful times with Vivian the day before. The moment she opened her eyes, she remembered what she and Vivian have been doing and she smiled.  
"Vivian is one hot woman. I hope we can do it again soon", she thought while taking off her pajamas and putting on her everyday outfit.

Some time after breakfast, Candace was in her room again, reading a teen magazine. Suddenly she heard Phineas' voice from the backyard. He was asking Ferb what they should do that day.  
"Those two are up to something again! If they try anything, I'm totally gonna bust them!" Candace said and she went to the backyard.  
"That's it, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said right after Candace had came. When she heard that her brothers were going to make something again, she started threatening them:  
"If you dweebs think you're gonna get away with this one, you've had..."  
"Phineas, Ferb, Candace, I'm off", she was interrupted by Linda, who was standing at the door.  
"Where you going, Mom?" Phineas asked.  
"To my cooking class."  
"Oh. Well, see you later!"  
"Bye, kids! Have fun today! As for you, Candace..."  
"As for me, what?" Candace pouted.  
"Instead of trying to bust your brothers for making some crazy contraption or whatever, why don't you spend your day doing something... I don't know... different?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like... Why don't you go out and try to make some new friends?"  
"Well... maybe you're right. Maybe I really should have a break from busting them."  
"That's a good girl! Okay, I'm off."  
Candace turned to Phineas and Ferb.  
"All right, twerps. This time I won't try to bust you, but don't think you're off the hook! Tomorrow I _am_ going to tell Mom what you're doing, and you'll be so busted! Enjoy your freedom while you can! Ah-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Laughing maniacally, Candace ran into the house.  
"Um... okay." Phineas shrugged.

While going to her cooking class, Linda was thinking about the day before. She had wild sex with Jeremy, twice.  
"Oh, God, it was so awesome! Jeremy's so hung and he's such a good lover! I can't wait to get down with him again!" she was thinking while walking down the street.  
She entered the class. That day they were learning how to make some special kind of sauce. French chef was giving them instructions.  
"Whew! This isn't easy to make at all!" Linda said after one failed try to make the sauce.  
"I know, right?" she heard a voice beside her. It was Charlene Doofenshmirtz, who was trying the same thing right next to Linda.  
"I'm a good cook, but some meals, like this sauce, aren't that simple to prepare."  
"I hear you."

During the break, Linda and Charlene started a conversation.  
"So, Charlene, how have you been these days? Does the life treat you well?"  
"I'm not complaining. I've been a little bit depressed after I've divorced Heinz, but now, a few years after that, I've completely recovered. Vanessa has grown up into a beautiful young woman; she turned 19 a month ago."  
"They grow up really fast, don't they? My Candace has turned 18 this summer."  
"I think I saw your daughter once. If I remember correctly, she's a very pretty girl."  
"Yes. Yes, she is."  
"Say, why shouldn't we hang out sometime? We can go and have a drink somewhere, or something like that."  
"Sounds great."  
"How about today, after class? That is, if you're not busy."  
"Works for me."

Later, after the class was finished, Linda and Charlene went to a café. They were chatting about many different topics. At one point, Linda asked:  
"And how's your..." she whispered: "sex life?"  
"To be honest, not very well. I haven't had much sex ever since my divorce. I've been dating some guys every now and then, but most of those dates ended badly. So, recently, my sex life isn't that great. What about you? You're still married, right?"  
"I am, but my husband isn't interested in sex for the last few months."  
"Ow... Bummer. Condolences."  
"No, you don't have to feel sorry for me. You see, I've solved my sex-related problems elsewhere."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well... Can you keep this between us? I don't want people to think I'm a slut, or a cougar, or anything."  
"My lips are sealed."  
"Okay. Well, you see, I started having some sweet, innocent little... sex adventures. Shall I call them... sexcapades."  
"Sounds nice! Tell me all about it, please!"  
Linda told Charlene everything about her recent sex adventures: about her and Candace having sex with Jeremy at the same time, about "one-on-one time" with Jeremy, about Vivian... Charlene was listening with her mouth open, but at the same time she felt some arousal from Linda's stories.  
"Wow... just... wow." she said after Linda has finished. "That's pretty awesome stuff you've been doing!"  
"I guess I'm just searching for some fun. You know, to spice up my sex life. And... this may sound a bit crazy, but..."  
"What?"  
"Tell me, Charlene... what are your looks on experimenting with women?"  
"I did it a few times. I'm not a lesbian, but do like fondling a nice, naked female body from time to time."  
"So... would you like to do some experimenting with... me?"  
"Oh my gosh! I was going to ask you just that, but I was hesitating! I've been wanting to do that with you since the day we met!"  
"I'll take that as a yes." Linda giggled. "Should we rent a room in a hotel, or do you have an empty crib?"  
"Vanessa's at home, but she won't mind. Let's go to my place!"

Two horny ladies entered Charlene's house. They sat on the sofa and started making out. After a few seconds Charlene started groping Linda's breasts, still kissing her. Linda put her hand on Charlene's crotch. Suddenly they heard a voice:  
"Ugh! Get a room, you two!"  
They turned around and saw Vanessa.  
"Vanessa! I already forgot you were at home!" Charlene shouted.  
"Gosh, I feel a little... embarrassed." Linda said. "I guess we should go your bedroom."  
"No, I was kidding! Go ahead and do it here, I don't mind." Vanessa said. "I'm gonna read a book in my room."  
Linda and Charlene got back to making out and groping. After some time, Charlene quickly removed her shirt and bra. Linda was now touching her bare breasts, playing with her nipples. After that, she started sucking one teat. Charlene was touching her all over.  
"Linda, get up", Charlene whispered. Linda obeyed. Charlene pulled her pants down. She touched Linda's crotch with her nose and took a sniff, touching her butt at the same time.  
"Mmm... You smell really nice", she whispered again. "Let's get rid of those panties now, should we?"  
She then took Linda's underwear and pulled it down. She was looking at Linda's bare vagina for a few moments, feeling she's getting more and more horny with every second. She touched Linda's labia with her lips and kissed it gently.  
"You want me to remove my shirt and bra, maybe?" Linda asked, even though she knew the answer.  
"Oh, yes. Do it, please. Let me get rid of this pants, too..." Charlene took off her socks first, then she removed her pants, and finally her underwear, while Linda took off her shirt and bra. They were both completely naked now. They sat on the sofa. They gave each other a look full of passion and desire, then they hugged and started making out.  
Linda and Charlene's makeout session was pretty long. Their tongues were wrestling, their salivas were mixing in their mouths. Charlene's glasses got all foggy from Linda's breath.  
Charlene felt it was time to go a bit further. She laid on the bed while Linda got above her in the pose 69. Charlene started shoving her tongue into Linda's vagina, kneading her buttcheeks in the process. Linda wasn't wasting her time either – her tongue was soon playing with Charlene's clit. They couldn't restrain from loud moaning since the pleasure they felt was enormous.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was trying to read in her room, but the moans coming from down under were distracting her. She tried to ignore them, but she couldn't. Not because the moans were too loud, but because she was curious, and also a bit envious.  
"Huh. They must be enjoying so much", she thought. "Oh well. After mom divorced dad, I think it's fair for her to feel some love again. Even if it's with that hot redhead who... oh God, she really is hot." Vanessa started feeling sexual desire. She touched her crotch.  
"Come to think of it, that Linda is one hot peace of ass. I wouldn't mind touching her all over, just like mom is doing right... now... Oh God, I can't take it any more!" She rushed to the living room. She found Linda and her mom licking each other's vag in the pose 69.  
Charlene spotted her first. "Vanessa? I thought you were reading in your room?"  
"I was, but I wanted to... uh..."  
"To what?"  
"Actually, I want to tell something to Linda. And to show her something. You keep licking. Don't mind me, okay?" Charlene just nodded and her tongue got back to playing with Linda's clit.  
The 19-year-old brunette stood in front of Linda, who was still licking Charlene's vagina.  
"Hey, Linda... I want you to see something."  
Linda stopped licking and she lifted her head. Vanessa turned her back on her and took her pants down. The next second she pulled down her panties as well, showing her bare butt to Linda.  
"What do you say? Do you like it? Do you like my butt?"  
"Gosh, Vanessa it's... pretty. Mind if I touch it?"  
"Not at all. Go ahead."  
Linda shyly touched one of Vanessa's buttcheeks. It was warm and soft, and very pleasant to touch. Pretty soon Linda was touching her butt with her both hands. Vanessa liked the feeling, so she started encouraging Linda:  
"Come on, Linda, touch my buttcheeks. Touch 'em all over. Knead 'em." Linda was doing as she was told, feeling great pleasure.  
"Now open them and check out that little pink hole between them. I know you want it, Linda. _You_ know you want it."  
Indeed it was what Linda wanted. She opened Vanessa's buttcheeks and she saw her anus. It was pink, cute and small. Linda almost forgot that she still was in the pose 69 with Charlene; Vanessa had totally got her attention.  
"I like it... I like it very much. But it want to see more."  
Vanessa turned around. Linda was now looking at her vag. Vanessa came closer:  
"Come on, Linda, lick it. Feel it with your tongue. You won't regret it."  
Linda kissed Vanessa's labia once or twice first, then she licked it. The feeling was great, so she continued. Vanessa put her hands on Linda's head, closed her eyes, and let the pleasure pervades. Charlene noticed all that, but she didn't mind; she was still licking and kissing Linda's labia and clit and enjoying herself.  
Two minutes later, Vanessa's cellphone rang. Vanessa answered.  
"Hallo? Oh, hey, Lacey. No, I haven't forgot. I've just been a little... busy. Yes, I'm coming. See you soon!" She hung up.  
"Sorry, Linda, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me. But please, promise me we'll continue this some other time. The feeling was amazing... no, beyond that."  
"I promise. Sex with your mom is amazing, but threesome with you and your mom is... well, beyond that." She and Vanessa giggled.  
"Before I go, I want to kiss you. I've never kissed a MILF before... in the lips, that is. Is that all right?"  
"Of course it is."  
Linda and Vanessa shared a very long French kiss. Their lip nibbling, tongue wrestling and fluid exchanging lasted about thirty seconds. Finally Vanessa pulled her panties and pants back up, said goodbye to Linda and Charlene and left.

"Okay... where were we?" Linda asked.  
"About to have an orgasm", Charlene replied. "Come on, let's cum!"  
They got back to licking each other's vaginas. They were doing it with great desire and lust, and the climax approached pretty soon.  
"Linda... keep licking... just a little more... I'll cum..." Charlene mumbled.  
"I'm gonna cum too... you keep licking, too... I think I'll cum now. I think I'll... AAAAAAHHHHH!" Linda was having an orgasm. She continued stimulating Charlene with her tongue until Charlene came, too. She was quiet so she didn't moan or scream very loud, but Linda knew her friend was cumming as well.

Two naked women were laying on the sofa hugging, with smiles on their faces.  
"I enjoyed it, Linda. I didn't know you were into women, too." Charlene said cleaning her glasses.  
"I could say the same thing. I've enjoyed it, too. You're so good in bed, I don't know why your husband divorced you."  
"Actually, I divorced him. We wanted different things. But I still don't know how he managed to make _me_ paying alimony to _him_. Vanessa visits him once a week, or once in two weeks."  
"Forget about it. Oh, and I didn't know your daughter was so hot and lustful."  
"She's 19. It's normal at her age. I'm glad you liked her. And you liked her butt, didn't you?"  
"Oh, yes. A lot."  
"And her little vag?"  
"It was perfect. I enjoying licking it. I just wish I've seen her boobs as well, but I'm sure I'll have the chance for that, too."  
"I'm sure you will, too. Speaking of daughters, I couldn't help but notice that your daughter is very pretty, too."  
"Yes, Candace has really grown into a pretty young woman. And she already has some experience with being intimate with boys and girls. She and I both had sex with her friend at the same time the other day. I told you that at the café."  
"Sweet!"  
"I know, right?"  
"Hey, I've got a wild idea!"  
"Shoot."  
Charlene whispered something in Linda's ear.  
"Ooh, you're so nasty! Yes, I'd like to do that, but I must talk to Candace first."  
"And I'll speak to Vanessa."

Later that day, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Linda was knocking on Candace's door.  
"Come in!" Candace said from the inside.  
Linda entered and sat on Candace's bed, next to her.  
"Candace, remember the fun we had having sex with Jeremy, and then with Stacy too?"  
"Do I? I can't wait to do that again!"  
"How would you like to try something... new?"  
"What do you mean?" Candace got confused a bit.  
"You know Charlene, a friend of mine, and her daughter Vanessa?"  
"Sure, I know them. I spoke to Vanessa a couple of times, and I've also met her mom. Very nice girls."  
"Good. That leads me to my next question. Would you like to...?" she whispered something in her daughter's ear.  
"I'd love to!" Candace was thrilled.

Meanwhile, at the Charlene's house, Charlene was having a similar conversation with Vanessa.  
"Let me get this straight. You and Linda want to have foursome with Candace and me?"  
"Mm-hmm. What do you say?"  
"Gee, I don't know, mom."  
"Oh, come on! You were in a threesome with Lacy and Johnny at least a few times, weren't you?"  
"Yes, but this is different. Being in a foursome with your mom? Sounds too weird. Even a bit creepy."  
"We won't be doing anything to each other, silly!" Charlene chuckled. "We'll be getting down with Linda and Candace."  
"I'm still not so sure about this."  
"So you think it's awkward to make out and eat someone out in front of your mom? And who was showing Linda their bare butt in my presence?"  
"Um... I was very horny and Linda was so hot, I just couldn't control myself", Vanessa blushed.  
"Candace has already done that. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."  
"Well... all right."  
"That's my girl." Charlene kissed Vanessa's forehead.

A couple of days later, Linda and Candace were riding in their car, heading towards Charlene's house.  
"I'm so horny", Candace stated.  
"Me, too", Linda added. "And excited as well."  
"I still can't believe we're gonna do this! This is so nasty!"  
"I know!"  
"I also can't believe how incredibly cool you are with all this. Most moms would never do something like this with their daughters."  
"I'm a modern mom, I guess." Linda smiled. "Besides, when you're in college, there is a chance there'll be stuff like this. You may call this a preparation for what awaits you."

Soon the four girls, Linda, Candace, Charlene and Vanessa were drinking tea in Charlene and Vanessa's house.  
"So..." Charlene turned to her daughter, "you and Candace know each other?"  
"Oh, yeah. We first met at a laundry store. They had our clothes switched. Remember that, Candace?"  
"Of course!" Candace laughed. "I looked like a goth chick!"  
"And I looked like a big candy cane! Soon after that happened, I was laughing at it."  
"Remember when we were fighting about that Mary McGuffin doll?" Candace asked.  
"Do I? I still keep that doll at the top of my shelf, and every time I see it I think of that."  
"Can we get to the point?" Linda was very horny and impatient to be intimate with both Charlene and her daughter.  
"Of course, Linda." Charlene sat next to her. She put her hand on Linda's breast.  
"I think you're a very pretty woman, Linda."  
"Kiss me!" Linda shouted and her lips met Charlene's. They started making out while hugging tightly.  
"I think we should follow their example. Don't you think so, Candace?" Vanessa asked.  
"Don't say another word", Candace said and she kissed Vanessa. While they were tongue-wrestling, Candace and Vanessa were touching each other all over. Candace was groping Vanessa's breasts, while Vanessa's hand were all over Candace's butt.  
Linda got behind Vanessa, who was still making out with Candace, and whispered:  
"Now me, Vanessa. I want you to put your tongue in my mouth now."  
Vanessa turned her head, while still being in a hug with Candace, and without saying anything, kissed Linda in the lips and sticked her tongue into her mouth. Candace got even more horny watching them French-kissing, so she quickly took her shirt off and then unclasped her bra. Charlene liked that, so she got behind Candace and took her boobs in her hands, playing with them. Candace liked that very much.  
"Shall we exchange fluids, honey?" Charlene asked seductively.  
Candace slowly turned to her, whispered "I'd love that" and her lips met Charlene's. They all stayed in those positions for about a minute, then Linda got up:  
"Okay, girls, let's remove those clothes."

Four girls started getting naked. After taking their shoes and socks off, they removed their shirts and pants. The next moment, brassieres were on the floor.  
"Now stand next to each other!" Linda wanted all of them to take their panties off at the same time.  
Candace stood on the left, next to her was Charlene, then Linda, and Vanessa was on the right.  
"Okay, on my mark. One..." Linda took her panties by the hips.  
"Two..." The other three girls did the same.  
"Three!" They all pulled their panties down. Linda couldn't resist, so she put her left hand on Vanessa's butt, while her right hand met Charlene's. Vanessa put her body against Linda's and started feeling one of her boobs. Charlene did the same thing with the other boob.  
"Kiss me, Linda" Vanessa whispered and Linda kissed her lips. After a few second, Linda turned her head and kissed Charlene. Then she kissed Vanessa again, then Charlene, and so on. Meanwhile, Candace put one hand on Vanessa's vagina and the other hand on Charlene's. She sticked one finger in each vag.  
"You like this, Vanessa? Charlene?"  
"I sure do. Candace, you do it well... play with my clit a little bit", Charlene said silently. Candace obeyed, and while she was playing with her clit, stimulating it, Linda sticked her tongue in Charlene's mouth again.  
"Let's go to my bedroom", Charlene said after some time. "The bed is big enough for all of us and much more comfortable than this couch."  
Four naked girls entered the bedroom. Charlene laid on the bed and spread her legs.  
"Okay", she said, "let's try something different now."  
"Like what?" Candace asked.  
"Like... scissoring."  
"Ooh, I like that. Stace and I tried it once and I liked it!" Candace exclaimed.  
"You want to do it with Charlene, honey?" Linda asked. "Or would you prefer if you rub your pussy with Vanessa's and let me do that with Charlene?"  
"You go ahead and do it with Charlene, mom."  
"Alright." Linda laid on the bed, spread her legs and her vagina touched Charlene's. They started slowly rubbing their vaginas against each other's. Vanessa and Candace were watching that for about a minute.  
"So... Candace... shall we do this too?" Vanessa asked.  
"You bet!"  
Like their moms, they laid on the bed and started scissoring. They were doing it slowly at first, but then it got faster. The feeling was more and more pleasuring for each of them with every minute. Pretty soon, four moaning voices were filling the room. The whole bed was shaking as two couples were rubbing their private parts together, screaming, moaning, and above all, enjoying.

Linda was the first one to feel the orgasm coming and her moans were getting louder.  
"Charlene... I think I'm about to cum..." she whispered.  
"Keep... doing this and... I'll cum too..." Charlene whispered back.  
Vanessa stopped scissoring Candace and got next to Linda.  
"Lemme make this more enjoyable for you."  
Linda turned her head towards her, and Vanessa kissed her. It was a bit unexpected for Linda, but after one second she closed her eyes and let Vanessa's tongue enter her mouth once again. Additionally, Vanessa took one of Linda's boobs and played with it. Linda couldn't hold it anymore and she came at that moment. During her orgasm, Charlene was still rubbing her vagina against hers and Vanessa was playing with her boob while sticking her tongue deeply into Linda's mouth.

"That was... excellent", Linda whispered after her orgasm ended. "But now it's your turn, Charlene, don't you think?"  
She was fingering Charlene's vagina and stimulating her clit while sucking one of her boobs. After a few minutes, Charlene felt her orgasm coming. She was in a trance.  
"Wow, I've never seen mom enjoying so much in anything", Vanessa thought.  
"I'm going to cum, Linda..."  
"Then do it. Cum, my sweetie. Cum", Linda muffled while sucking her boobs.  
"Oh, Linda... you're the best... just keep rubbing it... I'm almost there..." Charlene was moaning as her orgasm was approaching.  
Next to them, Candace and Vanessa were hugging and making out. They were exchanging one French kiss after another. At one point, they both put their tongues out and rubbed them against each other, not touching each other's lips.  
"Candace... let's cum together", Vanessa whispered and she laid down, on the side. Candace laid next to her, but in the opposite direction, so her head was in front of Vanessa's crotch, and vice versa. Vanessa gently touched Candace's vagina with her lips, then her tongue started playing with her clit. Candace did the same thing.  
"Come on, Candace, make her cum", she was thinking to herself. "You made Stacy cum at least a dozen times by licking her clit, you can do it to Vanessa too."  
Using the knowledge she had gained doing various experiments with Stacy, Candace managed to make Vanessa moan in ecstasy. Vanessa wasn't wasting her time either; she also had some experience with Lacy and Johnny, so Candace was enjoying as much as her, if not more.  
Meanwhile, Charlene's orgasm was very near. At one moment, she turned her head and she saw Vanessa and Candace eating each other out. The sight turned her on so much, she was cumming withing a few seconds:  
"Oh, God... this is so hot... I can't hold it anymore... I'm cumming, Linda."  
Linda was fingering her the whole time, and she felt great pleasure watching her friend orgasming.

Two naked moms laid on the bed. They were both a bit tired and sweaty, but with smiles upon their faces. They have just had amazing orgasms and they were completely satisfied. Charlene take another look on Vanessa and Candace who were still trying to make each other cum.  
"Our daughters really have got down to business, eh, Linda?"  
"You bet. I must say, even though one of them is my daughter, watching them somehow turns me on."  
"I feel the same way. I mean, they're pretty and attractive young ladies, and seeing them doing this... it would turn anybody on."

"Vanessa... keep licking just a little bit more... I'm about to cum", Candace was whispering. Vanessa kept licking, and in about a minute, Candace moaned louder than before. She was having an orgasm.  
"Look, Linda, your daughter is cumming", Charlene said. She felt she had become wet again by watching that.  
"How can you tell?" Linda asked jokingly.  
Soon after that, Vanessa started moaning louder too.  
"Aaaand now my daughter is cumming, too", Charlene commented. She and Linda giggled.

"Well, girls", Charlene said aftermath, "I hope you've all enjoyed our little party."  
"You bet", Linda replied. "We should do this again sometime."  
"Definitely", Candace added. "I've had the time of my life! Charlene and Vanessa, you really made me feel wonderful. Hope I've made you two feel the same way."  
"Yes. Yes, you have", Vanessa said.  
"Well, excuse me now", Linda got up. "I have to pee. Charlene, where's your bathroom?"  
"Just go right when you leave this room. First door on the right."  
"I have to pee, too", Vanessa said.  
"You wanna go with me?" Linda asked.  
"Whoa, that's kinda... nasty! Okay, let's go!"  
They left the room, leaving Charlene and Candace alone.  
"So, Candace... wanna tongue wrestle some more while they're peeing?"  
"Sure!"

Linda and Vanessa entered the bathroom, still fully naked. Linda sat on the toilet first, then Vanessa sat in front of her.  
"Okay, let's pee at the same time. Ready?" Linda asked.  
"Ready."  
While they were urinating, one of Linda's nipples touched Vanessa's back. She liked that a lot.  
"Linda... press your boobs against my back, will you?"  
"Okay." Linda did as she was told.  
"Nice... I like it."  
Additionally, Linda grabbed Vanessa's boobs and squeezed them a little. Vanessa liked that, too. They were both still peeing the whole time.

Finally, they wiped themselves, flushed and returned to the bedroom. They saw Charlene and Candace slobbering over each other's faces.  
"I see you want this to last more", Linda said, "but we have to go, Candace honey. Don't worry, we'll do this again."  
"I guess you're right." Candace got up and started dressing, as well as Linda did.

"See you some other time, girls!" Linda and Candace were waving from their car.  
"Can't wait to do this again! Say hello to your family!" Charlene and Vanessa were waving back from their doorstep.  
"So, Candace? How'd you like it?" Linda asked during the car ride back home.  
"I _loved_ it! Can't wait to do it again! They are both such amazing girls... and so hot."  
"My thoughts exactly. Hey, when we get home, help me collect all of the dirty laundry, okay?"  
"Sure."

After they've arrived home, they took a laundry basket and started putting dirty laundry in it. At one moment, Linda looked at her pants.  
"Hmm... I think these pants are also dirty... I'll put them in, too." She pulled her pants down, and Candace, who was in the room at that moment, saw her mom's bare butt.  
"Um, mom? Where's your underwear?"  
"Well... someone really wanted to have them. You know, to remember me while they see me again. So I gave it to them."  
"Hee hee... well, check this out." Candace lifted her skirt and Linda saw that her daughter wasn't wearing any underwear either.  
"Oh, my gosh! Candace, you mean..."  
"That's right! Vanessa wanted me to give her my panties until we come next time."  
"That's what Charlene asked me! They're really nasty girls, aren't they?"  
"Yes. Yes, they are." Candace and Linda both laughed.

That evening, Charlene was preparing for bed. She took off her everyday clothes, put on her pajamas and sat on the bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out – Linda's used panties. She took a deep sniff into them.  
"Ahhh... I love everything about that woman! She's so... stunning. And her smell... I think I'll become addicted to it!" She put the panties back under the pillow and laid down to sleep.

Meanwhile, in her room, Vanessa also reached under her pillow and she took Candace's panties. Just like her mom, she took a deep sniff. She put the panties back and whispered:  
"One day, my love... One day."

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Hope you enjoyed it. More chapters coming soon, so stay tuned. PM me your suggestions for future chapters.**


End file.
